Whole Again
by x-kitty-x
Summary: This story starts off at the final battle of Naraku. Can he really be defeated? Can he really die? Read on for more... R
1. Intro

Intro (Read this.. Terms, Symbols to know and Warnings):  
  
Well My first InuYasha Fic.. And for some who are mad at me for my other stories gomen.. I am highly into InuYasha at this point in time.. I will be posting soon in my other stories. Especialy in my Sailor Moon, Escaflowne, and Whitch Hunter Robin ones.. I am even working on a Ah! My Goddess FanFic..  
  
The pairings are not to be told.. I guess you will have to read to know.. ^.^ I know you all hate me.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
OKIES!.. HERE IS MY LEGAL STATEMENT AND I WILL ONLY SAY THIS ONCE SO LISTEN UP!!!  
  
*I did not create any characters, locations, or things in this story.  
  
*I do not OWN any rights to them and I do not sell ANY writtings on InuYasha.  
  
*This is not for any profit other then the enjoyment to the members on Fanfiction.net  
  
SO BEFORE SUE HAPPY PEOPLE COME AFTER ME FOR WRITTING A FANFIC GO BACK AND READ THE BILL OF RIGHTS AND THE FIRST TEN AMENDMENTS!  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Warnings:  
  
Lemons: There will be some lemon so the rating will change eventualy... I will state in the chapter it happens and not add too much vital info so you may skip ahead.  
  
Violence: What type of InuYasha fic doesn't have violence?! Keh!  
  
Language: YES.. Sware words will be in this fic.. To bad so sad..  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Terms to Know (some terms you will know if you have read the Manga or saw the Japanese subbed ones. Dubbed will not know.):  
  
Youkai: Demon  
  
Hanyou: Half Demon  
  
Miko: Priestess  
  
Taijiya: Demon Hunter  
  
Shikon no Tama: Jewel of Four Souls  
  
Kazanna: Wind Tunnel  
  
Hiraikotsu: Sango's boomerang  
  
Kaze no Kizu: Not sure on the exact name of the attack in the dubbed.. Not like I care because it will be this term used but is an attack from the Tetsusaiga.  
  
Bakuryuha: The attack from Tetsusaiga that gives ten times the damage at the attack the opponent gave. (not in the dubed yet)  
  
Sankotessou: Iron Reverse Soul Stealer  
  
*NOTE* I may not add ALL of the terms in here but If I use ANY Japanese words/terms I will place it at the begenning of the chapter it will be used in  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Alright now that all the basics are covered.. ENJOY.. AND R&R PEOPLE!! I DO FOR FICS I READ!...  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ 


	2. Is this really The End?

Chapter 1: As one.. Again..  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Ther InuYasha stood with Kagome at his left side and the Tetsusaiga clinched tight in his hands ready for the attack. Kagome had her Bow string taunt tightly as an arrow was aimed for the shadowed figure ahead. As the figure came closer into view he was covered in a baboon skin. He walked past the battlefield of dead Youkai like they were not even there focused on who were standing. InuYahsa stepped in front of Kagome still allowing her a clear shot of the figure. She was the one who This Hanyou (A/N: yeah Naraku is a Hanyou) feared most. More then the fang.. More then the other Hanyou who held the powerful Tetsusaiga. She was the one who could make him fall.  
  
InuYasha awknowaged him after he stopped no less then fifty feet from the two, "Naraku! This is the day you go to Hell!" he didn't move though. He wanted to charge him, kill him, make him suffer for all the pain he caused. Yet he remembered what Kagome had said to him the night before:  
  
**Flashback to last night**  
  
Kagome looked up at the tree where InuYasha was perched. He was like always deep in though with his eyes closed. The only sign of him being aware of anything was the slight twitching of his ears and nose. Kagome knew he knew she was there but why not even awknowlaging her, "InuYasha.. We need to talk.."   
  
InuYasha opened his eyes and looked at her for a moment then he looked to the full moon to his left, "What is is Kagome?" he was still half here as he spoke in a low tone yet not cold to her in anyway. Her face looked slightly cross but it softened just as quick as is appeared, "We need to talk about Naraku." This caugh InuYasha's full attention as he jumped from the tree looking down at the girl, "Kagome.. We will win tomorrow.. I know it.. Naraku will pay for his sins and everything can be back to the way things were."  
  
she sighed and shook her head, "No nothing can go back to the way things were. Defeating Naraku will not bring the dead back." she looked away to avoid the look in his eyes as she said that knowing he would think of Kikyo, "Yet he will pay for his sins in Hell InuYasha. I just want you to promise me something." She looked back up to him as her eyes glazed over as if fighting the tears. InuYasha could smell the saltyness in the air, "Promise what?.."  
  
She took a deep breath, "In the final battle.. You can fight the other Youkai yet I need to be the one to fight Naraku." Terror and anger struck his face as she said that, "Kagome no.. its too dangerous!" he yelled at her and she put her mouth over his hand to hush him up, "You know i is the only way. Without me purifying him he will only re-grow the parts you hack off of him. That and me being the gaurdian of the Shikon no Tama I have to accept it as my destiny. You can only help me along the journey so far." she said sternly and yet sadness touched her words. she didn't know if this would be her last night with the Hanyou.  
  
her tears came, InuYasha couldn't bare to see her cry and never knew what to do when she did as he twitched slightly, "Ka..Gome.. Dont cry now.. You can finish him off if it's what you want." he said this half confused and half trying to be nice but if a normal person watched he would of looked like a nerd. He patted her back slightly as she then rested slightly against his chest still crying. He blinked and looked down to her still confued but, he embraced her a little more casualy resting her head at the nape of his neck. He then smelled the fear on her behind the sadness of salty tears. He couldnt blame her he feared for the same reason she feared, that she would parish over this before the end, "I give you my word Kagome you can kill him but I will protect you from him with the last of my breath." he kissed the top of her head. He thought he might regret it later but for now it just seemed right.  
  
**End of Flashback**   
  
He regreted his words in deed. Yet he was going to keep his word to her. The battle left Sango and Miroku weak and unable to finish the battle to the end and Kagome ordered Shippo to watch over them. Kirara was still seen in the background finishing off the struggling Youkai that survived Tetsusaiga's dreaded Bakuryuha. Yet Kikyo was at the break of the forest and the battlefield watching with great intrest at her rencarnation. Her soul stealers were wrapped around her watching the same spectical she was watching.   
  
Kagome slightly trembled with fear and the smell was small but there. Naraku cracked a smile, "The only thing alive that can kill me and she is trembling in her skirt." Kagome tensed up with this and aimed her arrow a final time before she released it and it hit the baboon skin. Yet the skin fell to the ground leaving no body under it. She was not suprised though as she propped another arrow ready to shoot seeing him in human form off into the distance sword in hand, "Then lets test your skill with a sword and fight me hand to hand."  
  
InuYasha growled and shook his head, "No way Bastard! I wont all-" Kagome cut him off, "I will." She dropped her bow but held onto the arrow resting a hand on InuYasha's shoulders, "Believe in me and my miko abilities." He blinked and gave her a softer look like he did the night before. He nodded and looked back to Naraku giving him a cold stare and all Naraku could do in return was laugh.  
  
Kagome clinched her arrow and started to walk towards him as he still continued to walk towards her. They stopped fifteen feet from eachother and stood in silence for a while. Naraku looked to the arrow, "You.. Tend to defeat me with an arrow in hand to hand combat? Let alone against my sword?" She smirked and nodded; he wasn't worth wasting breath on words. He sighed as a smile crawled on his face, "And I was begining to think you would be a challange."   
  
With that said he quickly headed towards her and she could only jump back. She did so with ease and landed elegantly behind him not moving a sep other then that. He looked over his shoulder at her and growled before charging her again. Yet she just swiftly rushed to her left just in enough time to dodge the second attack. He growled louder and faced her, "Hand to hand means to fight back." A smirk crawled on her face, "I promise you Naraku.. I won't even break a sweat to defeat you." Her arrow was waving slightly in the air at her hip. He chaged her again but this time she wouldn't move. Time seemed to slow down for her as every second seemed like hours.  
  
She eyed her arrow below her and thought to herself, 'This is now or never.. I need this to finish him off' she then yelled out loud as her hand raised the arrow just as he was about to thrust the sword at her chest. The arrow though made contact with Naraku making him freeze leaving the sword embeded in her stomache. It was only the tip and she knew she would live altough she winced in pain smirking up to Naraku as terror filled his eyes, "This is for all the people you innocently killed and all who was affected by it!"   
  
The arrow suddenly started to glow much brighter then the purifying arrows had ever been. He screamed as his body from the center out started to crumble at her feet. Then she saw them.. The shard of the Shikon Jewel. Most of the all in his abdomin molded togeather and she took this chance grabbing the shards crawling in the melting flesh. this lowering his power made the purifying process speed up. Soon he was nothing but melted parts on the ground and she held the jewel in her hand. It was all the rest she would need to compleate the jewel. She smiled and looked to the east as the sun began to rise, "It's over." She fell to her knees and continued to look to the distance. It seemed too easy.. Three years of all the hardships; three years of traveling and fighting. over in less then five minutes. It seemed to easy to her.  
  
Yet in all th e while InuYasha just watched in awe until he saw her fall to her knees, "KAGOME!" He ran to her and she looke to him smiling before holding up the two large shards of the Shikon Jewel that would make it whole. He knelt beside her and looked at her abdomin, "You're hurt." She shook her head, "Only a scratch." He smirked and shook his head, "Baka." He huged her helping her to her feet. Then they started to walk back towards the direction Sango and Miroku were in.   
  
In the distance Kikyo smirked and turned walking away, "I wouldnt expect anything less from my reincarnation." she dissapeared into the depths of the forest followed by her Slithering Soul Stealers.   
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Chapter : My Father Gave Me a Name  
  
Summary: The Jewel is whole and in the protection of Kagome but is the Danger over? What does it have to do with InuYasha and his Parents? Stay tuned.. R&R please!!   
  
x-kitty-x 


End file.
